Zeke Vizsla: The Mandalorian and the Twi'lek
by Revan117
Summary: Zeke Vizsla is a Mandalorian Warrior of Clan Vizsla. After saving a young Twi'lek named Hailey, she and Zeke become best friends. He must teach her to become a Mandalorian, killer of Jedi.


**Hey guys! This is a Clone Wars Adventures fanfiction! It is the backstory between my character, Zeke Vizsla, and one of my best buds in the game, Hailey Wampawave.**

**WARNING: CURSING, SEX HINTED AT, SEXUAL CONTENT, BISEXUALITY, PEDOPHILES AND NUDITITY**

**POV: Third person omnicient**

Characters:

- Trasssk Voldo (37 would be 41) - Leader of the Trandoshans

- Elisssabeth Vakar (16 currently 20) - Trandoshan

- Gasssik Gurka (29 would be 33) - Trandoshan

- Pakok Duri (42 would be 46) - Trandoshan

- Zeke Vizsla (21 currently 25) - Mandalorian Warrior [Real Player]

- Hailey Wampawave (14 currently 18) - Young Twi'lek (at this time) who was captured by Trandoshans. [Real Player]

Mando'a is used in this story

aliit - clan

lek - yes

**Outside Bar, Level 1371, Coruscant**

Zeke Vizsla walked out of Jbada's Cantina. Holy shit, he'd had alot of Jawa Juice. His tongue still had a faint burning taste left on it. Vizsla put his helmet on his head and there was a faint _click_: the sound of his helmet locking into place. The warrior walked down the street to the speeder parking lot, then hopped onto his Mandalorian speeder bike. Well, he'd had a nice stay on Coruscant, but it was time to return to his aliit. While driving down the speeder lane, he heard a girl screaming. Zeke parked his speeder and began walking toward the source of the commotion. "No! Stop! Please!" A girls voice. "Ssstop ssstruggling girl." A raspy, reptilian voice. Most likely Trandoshan. At this late hour either nobody heard the commotion, or nobody cared.

Zeke looked down the alley that contained the source of the noice. A young Twi'lek with soft dark blue skin was being molested by four Trandoshans. One Trandoshan, a gray-skinned male with a brilliant crest on the top of his head, was bare from the waist down, obviously trying to rape the Twi'lek girl. The young girl's pants were ripped, scratched by the claws of a Trandoshan, exposing her most private area. A light blue female Trandoshan was holding the Twi'lek's mouth open and exploring it with her tongue. One green male was holding the Twi'lek's feet, to stop her from kicking, another holding her hands behind her back and dry-humping her rear end.

Vizsla was infuriated by the sight, first whipping out a pistol and shooting the foot holder in the head first, then shooting the dry humper. The leader threw a dagger at Vizsla, knocking the pistol out of his hand. The female had ran off, fending for herself. The girl landed a solid kick to the leader's jaw, buying the Mandalorian some time to unsheath his vibroshiv. Zeke sliced off one of the Trandoshan's arms, and he emitted a shrill cry of pain. He then started to strangle the Trandoshan, squeezing the life out of him in a fit of rage. Trasssk struggled, but soon his kicks started getting weaker, until they halted. The glassy eyes of the lizard gazed up at the sky, or the bottom of a platform rather, his mouth hanging open, his tongue hanging out of it.

"Th... thank you, my name's Hailey," said the girl. "Why did you help me?" "Why wouldn't I help you?" he replied. "I don't know... it just seems nobody cares. I'm an orphan and I live down here on my own. Can you help me?" "Lek... I'll take you with me and train you to be a Mandalorian warrior, if you want." "Anything's better than living in these slums." "So it's settled then?" "Yeah, I guess so." "Ok, stay here, I'll get you some spare clothes from my speeder." Vizsla walked out to his speeder and got a pair of his pants and a rope to hold them up on her. Upon returning, he gave them to her and turned around while she put them on. The two walked out to Zeke's speeder bike. Hailey sat behind Zeke. "Hold on tight," he ordered. The young Twi'lek put her arms around his abdomen so she wouldn't fall off.

The ride to Zeke's ship was short, as the spaceport was close to their location. When they arrived, Vizsla pressed a button on his wrist gauntlet, opening a door in the underside of the Mandalorian gunship, proceeded by the extension of the landing ramp. **ANGEL OF DEATH **was painted in Mando'a on the side of the vessel. As soon as the two walked into the ship, the ramp retracted and the door closed. "Follow me to the armory," Zeke commanded. Hailey did as she was told. The warrior took a Mandalorian blaster rifle off a rack and handed it to her. "This is yours now, as is this," he said, taking a suit of standard female Mandalorian armor out of a footlocker. The grateful Hailey put her armor on. "You can go to the bunkroom, I'll take us to Concordia, " he offered.

**To be continued...**


End file.
